poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Chronicles
The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Chronicles is the 2nd YIFM/Xiaolin Showdown crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a sequel to The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown and It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery Omi, Kimiko, and Clay have recently risen to the rank of Shoku Warrior except for Raimundo (who attained the rank previously), where they must continue to uphold their duty of finding and collecting all of the mystical Shen Gong Wu power objects before the forces of evil do. They are joined by a recruit from Europe named Ping Pong, who competes with a mysterious girl named Willow for the position of Xiaolin Apprentice. Through the events of the show's pilot, the monks learn that Willow is evil, and is apprentice to the formidable Heylin warlord Chase Young. She and Chase destroy the temple and take all the Shen Gong Wu. With their temple destroyed, the monks must search for a new temple, while still trying to collect all the Shen Gong Wu and protecting the world from the likes of Chase Young and the villainous Jack Spicer. Episodes #New Monk on the Block #A Girl Named Willow #The Fall of Xiaolin #Buddy Blue Ray and the Golden Bunnies #Tokyo Madness #Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West #Laws of Nature #Out of Ping Pong's Mind #Xiaolin Redemption #Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain #Planet of Dragons #The Mask of the Green Monkey #Mi Temple, Mi Casa #Heylin Within #Tigress Woo #Heal Me #Rocco #Super Cow Patty #Chase Lays an Egg #Drawn to Be Evil #Omi Saves the Holidays #Who Shrunk Master Fung? #Back in the Flesh Again #The Call of the Dragon #The Mark of the Dragon Spirit #Fly the Dragon! Trivia *Like in The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown, Ryan gets trapped in the Iron Spring like Wuya. * *Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette, Team Rocket, Galvatron (G1), will work for Chase Young, Shadow, Jack Spicer, Wuya and every Heylin villain. * In " ", *In the end of the series, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping Pong and Dojo Kanojo Cho will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Episode Transcripts #New Monk on the Block (TIAoXC)/Transcript #A Girl Named Willow (TIAoXC)/Transcript #The Fall of Xiaolin (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Buddy Blue Ray and the Golden #Bunnies (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Tokyo Madness (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Laws of Nature (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Out of Ping Pong's Mind (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Xiaolin Redemption (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Planet of Dragons (TIAoXC)/Transcript #The Mask of the Green Monkey (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Mi Temple, Mi Casa (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Heylin Within (TIAXC)/Transcript #Tigress Woo (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Heal Me (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Rocco (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Super Cow Patty (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Chase Lays an Egg (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Drawn to Be Evil (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Omi Saves the Holidays (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Who Shrunk Master Fung? (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Back in the Flesh Again (TIAoXC)/Transcript #The Call of the Dragon (TIAoXC)/Transcript #The Mark of the Dragon Spirit (TIAoXC)/Transcript #Fly the Dragon! (TIAoXC)/Transcript * Category:Connor Lacey Category:TV series Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series